The Devotion of Sherlyn
The Devotion of Sherlyn is the fouth studio album by American singer-songwriter Sherlyn O'Sullivan. It was released on November 6, 2015 through Hear Music. It was her full-lenght album since 2011, serves as the follow-up to O'Sullivan's second studio album Let Yourself (2011), fourth and first Christmas album[[Christmas Lullabies| Christmas Lullaby]] (2013). The album began recorded during her second concert tour, which became the highest-grossing tour of all time by youngest artist, grossing $243 million beetween 2012 and 2013, and concluded the recording from the album during footage for the spy comedy film Totally Spies!, later release in July 2015. Having total creative crontole, O'Sullivan opted to not use her surname on the cover of the album. As executive producer, O'Sullivan co-produced three of its tracks, and collabored with her longtime producers Zach Ziskin, Matt Beckley, and Benny Blanco, also worked with J-Roc, David Kahne and Scottish record produce Calvin Harris, among others. Its music incorporates genres of pop and dance-pop with influences of R&B and occasionally dips into elements of disco, hip hop, rock and Flamenco, which was art-form based on the various folkloric music traditions of Southern Spain; Precisely in Andalusia, where she lived during her childhood. Its lyrics aexplores themes such as devotion, self-love, self-discovery, freedom, and media sensationalism. The Devotion of Sherlyn, received widespread acclaim from critics, who complimented its mix of different styles. At review aggregate site Metacritic, the album has an average score of 87 out of 100, based on 26 reviews, indicating "universal acclaim". The album was a massive commercial success, debuting at number one in more than 24 worldwide charts; incluiding United States with 1.75 million copies sold in its first week, marking the 4th largest single-week sales for an album, her second album in the list, and becoming first female artist to sell more than 1.5 million copies in its first week for two consecutives albums. According to the International Federation of the Phonographic Industry (IFPI), The Devotion of Sherlyn sold over 13 million copies within the year, became second world's best-selling the year for 2015. The album was certified seven-times Platinum by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) on June 25, 2017, for shipments of 7 million copies in the United States, and has sold 20 million copies worldwide. The album is one of the best-selling albums of all time, making her the first artist to have three albums with more than 20 million copies sold in the 2000s century and of the 2010s decade. At 58th Annual Grammy Awards the lead single from the album won for Best Dance Recording, also was nominated for Song of the Year and Record of the Year, while at 59th Annual Grammy Awards, the album was nominated for Best Pop Vocal Album, and Album of the Year, becoming her third album to earned this nominations, but lose all these categories for Adele's 25 album, album's second single won for Best Pop Duo/Group Performance, and "Heal the Hearbreaker" receive a nomination for Best Solo Vocal Performance. The album produced five singles including the international hits "Fallin'", which debuted at the top of the Billboard Hot 100, reigning for 9 consecutive weeks with sales of 1,031,000, "Get On My Feet", becoming her seventh U.S Billboard Hot 100 number one and "Heal the Hearbreaker". The project was promoted through a series of television performances and O'Sullivan' third concert tour The Devotion of Sherlyn. Track listing Standard edition # "Devotion (Intro)" – 0:49 # "Get On My Feet" (featuring Tinie Tempah) – 3:31 # "Dear" – 3:57 # "Heal the Hearbreaker" – 3:22 # "Tattooed" – 3:58 # "Surrender" – 3:23 # "I Found You" – 3:21 # "As You Are" – 3:38 # "Religion" – 3:16 #"Tears on My Pillow" – 3:48 # "No Regrets" – 3:39 # "Fallin'" – 3:46 Target bonus tracks # "Wherever I Go" – 3:43 # "Love Island" – 3:23 # "Catch Me" – 3:32 Singles Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts 'Certifications'